Fate
by iheartjareth
Summary: Sarah just defeted Jareth, and has gone home. 4 years go by But something or someone wants her back with Jareth. Will she go to him and be with him for all her life or will she turn her back on him again


I do not own Jareth or Sarah they all belong to Jim Hensen.

**Fate**

Chapter 1: Back again

Right after sarah had refused Jareth's Offer, the next minute she was right back in her room. Then the thought of Toby came into her mind. She ran into the nursery room. She opened the door and walked to his crib. Toby was fast asleep. When she saw him she gave a sigh, Thanking God that he was there asleep. She left the room and went back to her room. She fell onto her bed to relaxed, but once she laid down her dad, and step-mother Karen walked through the front door.

"Sarah, we're home." her dad called out. Sarah shot off her bed and down the stairs.

"hey Dad,and Karen. How was the party, did it go well," she asked them. She was happy to see them, after what happen down in the underground.

Her dad looked at Karen with a confused look. "Um, yes it was great. How was Toby, hope he didn't give you any prblem." Her dad asked her.

"He was good, we had played games," she lied. She will never tell her parents of the adventure and torment she went though. (Jareth gave so much to Sarah, he broke most of the rules. He loved her so much, but Sarah was just to young to understand what he was going for her).

~4 years pass~

Sarah got home from school it was her senior year. She was happy that school was almost over. When she go to home She talked to her parents about what college a=she wanted to go to. She wanted to go to the college of arts, so she can study to be an actress. She loved to act. So after talking to her parents she went up to her room. She fell on to her bed, she started to think about her life that was ahead of her. She looked over to her dresser and sawa red book. She used to read it but after what happened 4 years ago, she didn't want to remember anything except her friends she missed. Then all of a sudden something started to happen. she was being stansported to a place that looked very weird.

'Ok, now where am I. My life keeps getting weirder and weirder by the minute." she thought to herself.

She walked a little distance into what looked liked a forest. The trees sparkled all around her. Then she saw a small thing that looked to her like a goblin. 'Wait a minute thats Hoggle. Please don't tell me that i'm back in the Labyrinth. Why Me" she thought to herself.

"Hoggle, Hoggle," she called ou to him. Hoggle turned around and saw Sarah Standing there. He ran over to where she was and hugged her. "Sarah, what in the world are you doing here," he asked her.

"I don't know, Its been 4 years since we've seen each other. But I have been wondering the exact samething," she told Hoggle. "All i remember was, that i was on my bed looking at a book, and then I was stansported here."

"Ok, thats realy weird, Sarah, I don't know what to tell you." Hoggle told her. They needed to find a way to get her back to the aboveground fast.

They walked a little wase to find shelter before it got dark out. They found a small house, that looked liked it hasen't been used in a long time. They got everything situated. Sarah was getting every tired. So she went to a small room. She prepared a small bed. When she laid down she fall right to sleep.

Not to far from where Sarah and hoggle were at, was the Goblin City. In the castle throne room was Jareth. He was lying on his chair with one leg over the arm rest. He was in deep thought when all of a suddenhe had a sentation that someone was in his labyrinth. He had to find out who it was, he known he didn't have a runner.

'Who could be possiable in my labyrinth,' he thought to himself.

He got up out of his chair and walked to the window to look out side it. The labyrinth was gorgious, the trees sparkled. The goblins were working inthe city still trying to fix it when Sarah left. Sir Diddymus was fixing the bridge on the bog of stench, and Ludo had gotten all the rocks out of the city. Everyone one was fixing something in the labyrinth.

Jareth could not take it any long he had to find out who was inhis labyrinth. So he conjered a crystal ball, he peered into the crystal and saw something he didn't want to see at all. Then all of a sudden he through the crystal ball at a wall and it shattered.

'How could it be that Sarah is back, I know she didn't wish to be back becaus ei would have brought her myself. Plus she hastes me. So why is she back,' he wondered. He loved Sarah, If he would, he would move the stars for her, he would do anything for her. That night Jareth went to bed dreaming of Sarah.


End file.
